happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Three Little Pigheads
The Three Little Pigheads is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Jerky Featuring *Atlas *Butch *Big Bullie *Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Appearances *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Butch, Jerky and Atlas decide to build houses of their own. Jerky builds a house out of hay. Butch builds a house out of wood. Finally, Atlas, the smartest pig, builds his house out of bricks. Meanwhile, Biff, Bash and Big Baddie make a bet with Big Bullie that he can eat some pigs within 3 hours. Big Bullie accepts the challenge. He goes up to Jerky's house and demands that he be let in. Jerky refuses, causing him to get angry and use his breath to blow the house down. He then devours Jerky instantly. Butch sees this and locks her doors. Big Bullie asks Butch to let him in, but she tells him to buzz off. This makes Big Bullie angry, so he uses a match to light the wooden house on fire and burn Butch to death. He then devours her corpse. Big Bullie then walks up to Atlas's front door, and demands he let her in. Atlas refuses, causing him to blow wind on the house. The brick house stays put. Big Bullie then uses some matches to set the brick house on fire, but it doesn't work. Big Bullie then gets an idea. He tells Atlas that there is a sale going on at the bakery. Atlas, delighted, heads to the bakery, where he gets some donuts. Then he heads out. Big Bullie decides to wait until he comes out. He waits and waits, but Atlas doesn't come. He heads back to Atlas's house and sees him devouring the donuts. Big Bullie tells Atlas that there is a fair going on. Atlas then goes off to the fair, where he gets a barrel of apples. He puts the apple barrel inside the wheelbarrow and pushes it on a nearby hill. Just then, Big Bullie appears and runs after him. Atlas jumps in the barrel and rolls down the hill, running Big Bullie over as he goes. Big Bullie has enough of Atlas's nonsense and decides to jump down the chimney and eat him on the inside of the house. However, Atlas comes prepared. He places a boiling cauldron in the fireplace, and Big Bullie ends up falling in it. The searing pain from the boiling water causes Big Bullie to come flying out of the chimney. He runs away to Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie. Big Baddie tells him that although he got some injuries, he was able to eat two pigs within 3 hours, so he wins the bet. Big Bullie walks off with his friends as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Big Bullie devours Jerky. # Big Bullie lights a match and causes a fire that burns Butch to death. Her corpse is then eaten. # Big Bullie gets run over by Atlas, who is in a barrel. # Big Bullie gets burned by the scalding water inside the cauldron. Goofs # In this modern day and age, Big Bullie could have used a wrecking crane to demolish Atlas's house. Trivia * Originally, Big Baddie was going to be the antagonist of the episode, but this was changed into Big Bullie. * Truffles can be seen hidden behind Butch's drawers. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes